


Want to Sleep

by triplebang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Blood, Crying, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pain, Rimming, Suspense, idk if thats the right tag but yeah, jisung isnt quite human in this, so much pain im sorry chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplebang/pseuds/triplebang
Summary: Chan is on a mission. He has to deliver groceries to his sick boyfriend, and it's not that hard of a task. However, he's got a really bad feeling about this.





	Want to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is noncon, and just generally pretty cruel. do not read this if you know it will upset you. don't read this even if you just THINK it might upset you.
> 
> inspired by that wolf costume jisung wore on dingo, and loosely inspired by the little red riding hood fairy tale.

Chan’s got this, he does. It’s not that big of a challenge. His boyfriend, Minho, is sick, and he really needs Chan to pick up the groceries and cook for him. Well, Minho insisted that Chan didn’t have to, but the elder refused to let his boyfriend starve, or have him eat a half-assed meal. No. If he’s going to recover properly, he has to eat properly.

The only issue is the fact that Chan’s car broke down recently, so he has to take the bus and walk. He managed to take the bus all the way to the store, but in order to get to Minho’s from there it’s a 20 minute walk. Not so bad.

Except, it’s dark out, and it’s a bit cold. It hasn’t started to snow quite yet, but Chan can feel it coming. Also, they live in the city. It’s not as if he’s walking through some sort of dark forest alone or something. There’s streetlamps, and the occasional car will drive by, so he’s not scared. No. Not at all. Why would he be scared? That’s silly.

Except, Chan has a bad feeling about this. To be fair, more often than not, his intuition ends up being wrong, and everything is fine. He doesn’t know if it’s the wind, the chilliness, or the fact that something is _wrong_ , but the hairs on his arms are standing up. Probably just the cold, though, right?

Except, as Chan starts walking down the street, trying to recall how to get to his boyfriend’s place, he feels like he’s being followed. He briefly glances back, but all he sees are two women, and they’re so far away that Chan can’t make out their facial features. That’s weird. He glances to his sides, but nothing there, either. His brain is probably playing tricks on him, then, since he’s already so paranoid for no reason.

Except, he definitely thinks that he hears somebody’s footsteps behind him, and he’s so sure that it’s not just his own ones echoing, so he stops and he listens.

But there are no footsteps.

Weird. Very weird. He starts walking and hears them again, so he stops and listens again. The only thing he hears is the sound of traffic, and the voices of the women who are walking behind him. He’d better keep walking, otherwise they’re going to think that he’s a weirdo for standing in the middle of the street for no reason.

He decides to pick up the pace, because maybe if he walks faster, he’ll feel less afraid. The footsteps only gradually increase their speed at the same time as he does, though, and they’re not even completely matched up with his. That’s how he knows that it isn’t an echo of his own.

A chill runs up his back when he feels a presence right behind him, and he’s too afraid to look back, so he just keeps going, the hair on the back of his neck tickling. It feels like someone, or some _thing_ , is breathing right down his neck, and it feels warm. So, Chan stops.

The breathing down his neck stops as well. Chan gets the courage to turn around, and he sees a guy coming out of an alley that he just passed by. The guy’s staring at his phone, but Chan thinks that he looks familiar. When he looks up, they both make eye contact, and he immediately recognizes him as one of his classmates.

“Jisung?” he asks, and the other boy’s eyes seem to light up. He smiles at Chan and approaches him, but he looks kind of weird. Like, why did Jisung come out of that alley anyway? Why do his eyes look so sharp, more than usual? Why does Chan get a bad feeling about him?

Maybe Jisung is just doing drugs, or is a part of some sort of gang, or whatever. Chan doesn’t know all that much about him. As long as Jisung doesn’t cause him any sort of trouble, though, it shouldn’t be an issue.

“What’s up,” he greets when he walks up to Chan. “Funny to see you around here.” 

“Yeah,” replies the elder. “I’m just going to my partner’s place, delivering groceries and stuff since they’re sick,” he explains, lifting up the grocery bag in his hand.

Jisung hums and says, “Oh, I see. That’s cool. I had no idea you were in a relationship. Where do they live?”

Chan tells Jisung that it should be about 15 minutes away, and when he mentions the street name Jisung nods and tells him that he knows where that is. He had a friend once who lived in that apartment block.

They don’t chat for too long, Jisung bids him goodbye, and Chan turns back to keep walking. He had completely forgotten about the paranoia he was feeling earlier, and only remembers it around 7 minutes later, when a stray cat pops up in front of him and scares him.

Oddly enough, even though he remembered it, he doesn’t feel like he’s being followed anymore. Maybe all he needed was some interaction with another human being to bring him back to reality.

When Chan is 3 minutes away from Minho’s place, his anxiety starts building again, which is odd, really. You’d think that the closer he gets, the more relief he’d feel, but no. Chan feels as though something is going to be horribly off. Maybe Minho’s sickness worsened? What if something happened to him?

He starts getting all sorts of thoughts, and while there’s a force inside of him that’s begging him to turn away and go home, another one tells him that he has to make sure that Minho’s okay. So, he pushes through his fear and speeds up, arriving to Minho’s place within a few moments. Once he’s at the entrance, he opens his phone and calls Minho to let him know that he’s here, but nobody answers.

This only worsens Chan’s anxiety, so he tries calling again a couple of times, to no avail. He sighs and goes to the buzzer, entering Minho’s number, hoping that maybe Minho’s phone is just dead or something. Luckily, the door unlocks and he’s allowed to step inside. It’s only slightly weird that Minho didn’t ask who it was or anything, but maybe he’s too sick to care. As he grabs onto the handle, a new wave of cold fear runs through him. Something is very wrong, and he has to turn around. He has to leave now while he can. But, what kind of horrible person would he be to leave Minho alone? What if something really did happen? And, either way, Chan promised that he’d cook for him, and Chan is a man of his words, so he’s going to fucking cook for him.

He steps inside and the air in the building seems very stale. Everything is extremely quiet, and one of the lights isn’t working, making the area seem that much weirder. Chan ignores it and heads towards the elevator. When he presses the button, it immediately opens. He steps inside and presses on Minho’s floor number, then the doors close.

He’s very uneasy while riding up, feeling the faint rumbling of the elevator underneath his feet. He really, really hopes that the ride is longer than what he remembers, but it’s not. A few seconds later, the doors open again, and he has no choice but to step out.

His walk to Minho’s apartment is extremely slow, and when he reaches the right door, he presses an ear against it, trying to see if he hears any movement. Minho must be awake, if he opened the door for him, but it sounds deafly quiet in there. He could have just fallen asleep. He knocks on the door, but there’s no response. He tries again, harder, and he even calls out Minho’s name, but there’s still nothing. He sighs and grabs the doorknob in hopes that it’s unlocked, and it is.

He walks inside and closes the door behind him. “Minho,” he calls out, taking off his jacket and his shoes, but there’s still no response. He hates this so, so much. He goes to Minho’s kitchen and drops off the groceries, then he heads towards his boyfriends room. When he opens the door, he’s immediately taken aback at what he sees.

There are two figures laying in Minho’s bed, both spooning and facing away from him. Minho is cheating on him? What’s going on? “Hey,” he calls out angrily, but neither of the bodies react, so he gets closer and rips the covers from them.

Chan… can’t wrap his mind around what he’s seeing right now.

The body that’s acting as the big spoon is fully clothed, and in fact the clothes look familiar. The body that’s acting as the little spoon is stripped bare, but they’ve got rope tied all around it, with the person’s hands behind their back. Chan recognizes the naked body as Minho’s.

The person that was clothed had an arm wrapped around Chan’s boyfriend, but now it’s being moved upwards in a stretch, and the person yawns. Chan makes eye contact with them, and it’s none other than Jisung, who just blinks at him sleepily, lazy grin on his face.

“What the fuck?” is all Chan manages to say. He stares at them, trying to figure out if they’re in the middle of some sort of kinky shit, but he just really doesn’t get it. “What the hell is going on?”

“I’ve been waiting for you,” announces Jisung casually, as if he’s not lying down next to Chan’s naked, tied up boyfriend. Upon closer inspection, he can see that Minho’s body is writhing, as if trying to escape the constraints, and he’s got a few bruises covering his flesh. Chan feels himself tearing up, only because he’s so confused and upset, and almost even hurt.

“What’s wrong?” asks Jisung. “Do you like the way Minho looks, all tied up like that, all afraid?”

And that’s when it dawns on him that Minho might not be cheating on him. This might have happened completely against Minho’s will, and that makes Chan’s blood boil. He grabs Jisung by the collar of his shirt and brings him up. “What the fuck did you do to my boyfriend?”

Jisung just huffs and says, “Nothing, calm down. I just tied him up, is all. He’s only got those bruises because he resisted.”

Chan furrows his brows at him. “Why the hell are you tying him up? How did you even get in here?” None of it makes sense. Chan remember when he last saw Jisung, a few moments back, and he has no idea how the younger managed to arrive to Minho’s apartment before he did, and then also have the time to tie him like that. What is going on?

“Well, I tied him up just for you, Channie. I thought you’d appreciate it.” Jisung pouts, and Chan is just about to punch his face, when suddenly his jaw feels a shock, and he realizes that Jisung’s beat him to it. He let’s go of the other to bring his hands to his face as a reflex, and that’s when he feels a fist connecting with his stomach, making Chan bend down and cough. He’s high on adrenaline, but he’s too disoriented to do anything, and the next thing he knows he’s being pushed down against the floor, face connecting with the wood. Then, he feels a sharp pain traveling through his arm, making its way through the rest of his body, and he realizes that Jisung is twisting his limb in a way that could be very dangerous.

“Stop,” he cries out, unable to handle it, and Jisung loosens his grip, allowing Chan to breathe again. “Why are you doing this?” he asks shakily, more confused than anything else.

“Because I love you,” states the younger from above him. “I’m in love with you, and I think that you belong to me, and not that stupid pathetic bitch on the bed.”

Chan doesn’t have the energy to process Jisung’s confession. All he knows is that he’s extremely mad at the way he referred to his boyfriend, so all he can answer is, “Fuck you.”

Jisung sighs and twists his arm again, making Chan cry out. “You better comply with me, babe. Or this won’t end well for neither you nor your little boyfriend.” He let’s go of Chan completely, and Chan turns around to see him reaching toward Minho. The elder gets up immediately, worried that Jisung is going to hurt him, but all Jisung does is turn him around on his back, and push him up against the headboard.

For the first time that evening, Chan can look at Minho’s face, and it fills his entire body with worry and sorrow. Minho’s eyes are all red and puffy. It’s evident that he’s been crying, from the dried tears on his face, as well as for the newer wet ones. His nose is red, too, and he’s got a gag in his mouth. His hair is messed up and his expression is twisted into one of paind and discomfort. He looks horrible, and completely messed up. Chan is going to kill Jisung for doing this to him.

As he’s busy trying to decide whether to go to Minho or to kick Jisung, he feels himself being pushed back against the floor, this time on his back. When his head knocks against the hard wood, he looks up into Jisung’s eyes, and he’s shocked at how sharp they seem, almost animalistic. The growl Jisung lets out is animalistic as well, and Chan feels more afraid than ever. It seems to dawn on him that Jisung isn’t messing around, and that he could severely hurt him. So, his body stills, not wanting to anger the younger.

“Jisung,” he says calmly, slight tremble in his voice. “Please, don’t hurt us.”

Jisung just smiles and says, “There won’t be any need to hurt you if you just go along with it.”

Chan is torn. He absolutely does not want to go along with whatever Jisung plans on doing, but the look in Jisung’s eyes chills him to the bone. His grip on Chan’s body is stronger than he could have ever imagined, coming from somebody with such an average looking build. Everything about Jisung is confusing him, and he just wants to run away.

So, Chan just breathes out, and says, “Okay.” He’s scared, so scared, but what choice does he have? He doesn’t want to risk hurting Minho, especially not with the ill state that he’s already in. Jisung seems to rejoice at the answer, grinning wildly, and Chan doesn’t know if he’s imagining it, but his teeth are so sharp. It only reinforces his fear.

Jisung pins Chan’s arms above his head, then leans down to kiss him. At first, the elder stays completely still, disgusted, but when Jisung’s grip on his wrists tightens painfully, he relents and starts returning the kiss. Jisung hums in satisfaction and presses in deeper. Eventually, he let’s go of Chan’s mouth and starts kissing the rest of his face, and he even licks his cheek.

It doesn’t end there, though. Jisung continues kissing and licking down his neck, and when the fabric of Chan’s button up starts getting in the way, he simply rips it open, buttons flying everywhere. Chan is absolutely fucking terrified of his strength. Jisung moves the fabric to the sides, then starts working on leaving marks across the expanse of his chest. It almost feels as though Jisung is trying to savor his body. His mouth stops at each nipple, giving them some extra attention, and Chan hates to admit that it feels very nice.

He then bites around one of the nipples, and Chan yelps. He looks down and watches Jisung pull away, licking his lips, and he sees a little bit of blood trickling from the punctures of his teeth. It burns, but Chan doesn’t have the time to think about it when Jisung starts licking his stomach. He shivers and he whines at the feeling. He really dislikes how good it feels, how easy it is to get a reaction out of him, and his hands twist underneath Jisung’s grip.

Chan knows that Minho can see this, that Minho is probably watching them. He doesn’t want Minho to think that Chan is enjoying himself, but there’s only so much he can do to control his body’s natural reactions. He really hopes that Minho doesn’t misunderstand. Jisung can hurt Chan as much as he wants, and Chan would be totally fine with it, as long as Minho is aware that he’s not enjoying it. As long as his boyfriend is aware that Chan has no other choice.

Jisung let’s go of Chan’s wrists, and the elder relishes the fact that he can feel blood circulating in his hands again. His relief doesn’t last long, because Jisung undoes Chan’s pants and shoves them down along with his underwear. He takes them off completely, and all Chan can do is pathetically squeeze his legs together, trying to cover himself up.

Jisung doesn’t allow it, though. He painfully grabs onto Chan’s knees and pushes them apart, admiring everything that’s now on display,

“You’re so cute, Channie,” Jisung coos, and the elder has nothing to reply with. He just focuses on keeping his breathing still, trying to not do anything that would make Jisung harm him more. “Your hole is so adorable, I can’t wait to fuck it.”

Chan throws his head back, panic setting into his bones. He doesn’t want to get fucked by Jisung. He doesn’t wanna, he doesn’t wanna, he doesn’t wanna. But Jisung is eyeing him like he’s some piece of meat, like he’s a toy that he received on Christmas morning that he can finally get to play with, and he doubts that he’s going to be able to run away.

Suddenly, he feels an intense, wet heat swiping across his entrance, and Chan realizes that it’s Jisung’s tongue. The younger swirls it around, licks long stripes across it, and then starts pushing his tongue against it lightly. His whole body is tense, which makes Jisung pulls away. “Relax, Channie. If you want this to be as enjoyable for you as possible, you’ll need to relax.”

Afraid of what might happen if he doesn’t listen, Chan nods and breathes out slowly, trying to get his body to unclench its muscles. After a while, he feels Jisung’s tongue attempting to press in again, and he almost tenses up, but he manages to stay relaxed.

Chan can’t help the whine that escapes his throat when Jisung finally pushes in. It’s slimy, it feels so weird and slightly uncomfortable. The elder feels his face heating up, embarrassed by everything. He hates how exposed and vulnerable he feels, he hates how violated he feels, and he hates how his body betrays him. The more Jisung has fun pressing into him and eating him out, the more Chan feels humiliated at how his erection grows. Jisung’s tongue is very skilled, and why the hell does it feel so long?

He works on Chan for a while, and Chan starts getting into it, rocking his hips up and clenching his fists. Before he can get too comfortable, though, Jisung pulls away, and Chan whines in disappointment. The younger stares up at Chan expectantly. “How was that?” he asks, a hopeful expression on his face. He kind of looks like a puppy, wanting to be praised.

Chan doesn’t want to praise him. He doesn’t want any of this, but he doesn’t want to anger Jisung either. He thinks for a second of what to reply, and the only word that comes out of his mouth is, “Slimy.”

Jisung laughs at the response, and he sticks his freakishly long tongue out to lick a stripe across Chan’s length, and the elder moans, bucking his hips up slightly. “I can tell that you love it, Channie. That makes me so happy.” The innocence in Jisung’s voice makes Chan dizzy. He can’t comprehend how he can act all cute and innocent, while doing all of this horrible stuff. Chan wants to cry.

Jisung crawls back up to his face, and leans down to kiss him again. Chan allows him, but is shocked when Jisung bites down on his lip. The elder tries really hard to not react, but the tiny gasp he lets out is enough for Jisung to push his tongue in, and Chan’s mouth has never felt this ridiculously full.

He can feel Jisung’s tongue swiping across his teeth, licking at the ones in the back and the ones in the front. He feels the tongue drag around his own, and it really doesn’t feel like Jisung is kissing him. It rather feels like he’s trying to taste every inch of Chan’s mouth. Chan has a hard time swallowing any of his saliva, so the drool leaks from the corner of his lips down the sides of his face, and he feels so filthy.

Jisung pulls away, and he laps at Chan’s drool. Chan has to admit that it’s extremely disgusting, and his face feels all dirty. It’s dirty, but at the same time kind of liberating. Like, it doesn’t matter anymore what he looks like, what he feels like. He’s already being ruined, anyway.

Chan is looking up, and when Jisung pulls away, he brings his eyes down to watch what the other is doing. The younger is taking his pants off, and Chan is shocked at the size of Jisung’s bulge. Maybe it’s just the lighting playing tricks on him, he thinks. But then Jisung pulls his underwear down, and Chan is shocked at the actual size of his dick. It’s not large enough to be quite abnormal, but it’s enough to make Chan question if it is, and make him cringe. He doesn’t want that in his ass.

When Jisung starts crawling over him again, Chan attempts to push away by instinct. The younger doesn’t have any of it though, grabbing onto Chan’s hips and yanking him back. He turns Chan around, so that he’s facing the floor, and Chan’s nails claw in desperation into the wood, but it doesn’t do anything for him.

“I can’t wait to fill you up with my huge cock. I can tell that you’re scared, but it’s going to feel so, so good. I can’t wait to knot you and to pump you full of my cum, so much that your belly will swell with it,” jisung is growling, and Chan doesn’t have what it takes to even begin comprehending what Jisung is trying to say, it all sounds like gibberish to him. The only thing he understands is that he’s going to get ripped in half.

He feels the head of Jisung’s cock press against his entrance, rubbing against it, smearing precum onto him, and one last intense wave of panic overtakes him. He tries pushing himself up, tries to crawl forward, away from the monster behind him, but he can’t. Jisung painfully holding onto his hips, nails digging into them, and Chan thinks that they’re bleeding. He’s so afraid, he’s not even thinking about Minho. He wants to leave, get away, and he almost doesn’t feel guilty at the thought of abandoning his lover, leaving him with Jisung. Chan starts crying in fear.

Jisung leans down to press a kiss against the back of his neck, and he whispers, “Don’t cry, baby. I told you to not be tense, otherwise it’s not going to be enjoyable for you at all.” Right after he says that, he bites down on Chan’s shoulder, puncturing his flesh, and Chan whimpers in pain. And at that same moment, Jisung finally starts pressing in. Chan sobs.

The intrusion is overwhelming. It’s not like Chan’s never gotten fucked before, but this is entirely different. Jisung didn’t even bother prepping him properly. He didn’t use lube, and didn’t even try opening him up well enough. All he has is the ridiculous amount of spit inside of him.

Chan’s breathing is heavy, and his body starts shaking in pure terror of what’s to come. “Please, don’t,” he whimpers. He wants to try fighting, but the teeth, or rather the _fangs_ , in his shoulder stop him from moving. Every time he tries, he gets the feeling that Jisung won’t hesitate to bite his shoulder off. At this point, though, Chan isn’t sure what’s worse.

The further he inches in, the more pain shoots through Chan’s body. His hole stretches wider and wider, taking Jisung deeper and deeper, and when he thinks that the younger should be almost done pushing in, there’s more. It’s excruciating, and it torments him. “Stop, stop,” he begs, but to no avail. The pain is so bad, that all of Chan’s energy starts draining away from him. The only thing he can do is lie there and take it. He can’t distract himself or anything. The single thing his mind can process is the pain of having Jisung’s huge cock in his ass.

Finally, he feels Jisung bottom out. It still hurts though, so much that Chan has a hard time breathing. Every movement he attempts to make only amplifies the pain. He feels absolutely ruined, stretched wider than he’s ever been before, impaled. It feels so wrong, so unnatural, Chan thinks that his brain is starting to malfunction.

He feels Jisung let go of his shoulder, and Chan feels like he can finally breathe again. The younger starts lapping at the blood spilling from the wound, and it kind of stings, but the feeling of Jisung’s tongue feels nice. It’s a small distraction from the overwhelming pain that he’s experiencing, and Chan appreciates it greatly. Never again will he take for granted every single moment that he spends in his life without Jisung’s cock in him. he thinks that this is what hell must be like.

Chan yelps when Jisung abruptly pulls out slightly, and a new sharp pain shoots from him. He thinks that Jisung ripped him. That’s so horrible, so dirty, so unsanitary, but Jisung doesn’t seem to notice, and even if he did, Chan doubts that he would care. Then, Jisung thrusts in again, and Chan’s eyes roll back in pain.

Soon, the younger sets a very slow, shallow pace, seemingly allowing Chan to adjust a bit. He says, “I don’t want to entirely break you. Just a bit. Enough so that you won’t be able to run from me while I fuck you as many times as I want.” Chan hates the thought of that, doesn’t want to think of how downright horrible it would be to become Jisung’s fuck toy.

To his relief, the more Jisung keeps going, the more he gets used to the burn. He’s kind of becoming numb to it, and even when Jisung starts thrusting in a bit harder, a bit faster, Chan manages to not scream as loud. The slide is also a bit easier, though he figures that it must be because of his own blood.

It’s truly agonizing.

Every time Jisung thrusts in, Chan’s cheek slides a bit across the wood of the floor, forcing his face into his own drool. Every time he thrusts in, a sound escapes his throat, whether that be a cry, or a moan, or a yelp, or a hiss. Every time he thrusts in, it doesn’t feel as bad as the last time, and Chan is extremely grateful for the human body’s ability to adapt. He starts feeling dizzy, though, from the pain and from everything else. It’s all way too much from him.

Suddenly, Jisung wraps an arm around Chan’s torso, then sits up, taking Chan with him and pressing him into his chest. The new position makes Chan feel like the dick has slid even further inside of him, and he squirms in discomfort. “Please, fuck. Jisung, fuck, it hurts. Please stop,” he begs, but his pleas go unaddressed.

“You feel so good, baby, better than all of the times I’ve imagined what it would feel like to fuck you,” Jisung pants, breathing into Chan’s ear. He starts thrusting in again, and Chan whines. “I’ve thought about you taking my dick countless times, thought about tying you up and keeping you at home, using your filthy hole to take care of my erections. You’re so fucking pretty, just like a doll. A doll made to be fucked.”

The only thing Chan can do in response is shake his head in denial, with more tears spilling from his eyes. He hates this so much, he hates Jisung so much. He had no idea that anyone could be this cruel. Sure, he’s heard of these kinds of things, but he could never properly explain to someone what it feels like to be on the receiving end of it. He’d literally be anywhere else right now, sitting through his most boring lectures, dealing with stomach pains, hell, he even wishes that he would have gotten stabbed on his way here.

Jisung grabs onto his jaw and forces him to turn his face. Chan realizes that he’s making him look at Minho, but he can’t see properly through the wetness in his eyes. The elder had momentarily forgotten that his boyfriend was watching, and he hates that Minho has to witness this. Chan tries blinking his tears away, and when he can see more clearly, he sees Minho’s face twisted into an expression of guilt. When Chan takes all of him in, his eyes widen in horror.

Minho is hard.

His dick is standing up, pressing against his stomach, and Chan is so sure that it wasn’t like that before. His head spins, and he cries in sorrow. Is Minho enjoying this? Does he like watching Chan get raped, torn in half, forced to endure indescribable pain? Does he enjoy watching Chan cry and bleed, and beg for mercy?

Chan feels so fucking helpless. His own boyfriend, the person that he trusted most in the world, is getting turned on by watching Chan get broken. The emptiness that fills his chest is unbearable, and almost hurts more than Jisung’s cock. Chan only starts crying harder, closing his eyes so that he doesn’t have to look at Minho.

“How does it feel?” asks Jisung. Chan is nowhere in the mental state to be able to form any answers, he just chokes on his own sobs. “I’m telling you, your body was made to be fucked. Look, even your boyfriend agrees. I bet he also wants a go at your hole. How often do you let him fuck you? I bet he secretly wants to hurt you too.”

Chan can’t breathe. He shakes his head and cries, “No, no, no. Stop.” But it doesn’t stop, of course. He feels a warm hand wrap around his flaccid cock. His erection died as soon as Jisung started pushing in, but it’s starting to grow again along with the younger's pumps. Then, Jisung shoves him back against the floor, still fucking into him and jacking him off, and Chan’s body is unable to handle all of the sensations he’s feeling.

Jisung starts licking the back of his neck, nibbling on his ears, and then blowing air onto the wet spots, sending shivers down Chan’s spine. He can’t stand the fact that it feels nice.

To his horror, Chan thinks that Jisung’s dick has started to get even bigger than what it already is. The elder's whimpers get louder as he feels his rim get stretched even wider, and it feels like something entirely different is pushing into him. He notices that Jisung’s breathing has turned uneven, along with his thrusts, and Chan nearly screams when it feels like Jisung’s cock expands painfully at the base, still inside of him.

“I’m gonna cum in you now, Channie. Going to fill you up with my seed. Take everything that I have to give you. You’re gonna turn into nothing more than a pathetic cumslut,” says Jisung, pressing himself against his back. A few moments later, Chan feels Jisung’s cum spilling into him. It keeps flowing, and flowing, and Chan is pretty sure that this is not a normal amount of cum. It’s so hot, so hot, and he feels extremely full. His hole clenches around the thick length inside of him, and he thinks that Jisung is done cumming, but why isn’t he pulling out?

Jisung just lies down on top of Chan, breath hitting against his neck. Chan is still hard, from the way Jisung was playing with him, so he ruts his hips into the floor, but it’s somewhat uncomfortable with the way that the younger’s cock is still inside of him

He ruts and he thrusts and he grinds down against the wood. The pressure is by no means pleasurable, but it’s enough to send him over the edge. He orgasms, and he can feel the cum underneath him, on the floor, when he relaxes back down. Chan attempts to push Jisung off and to move away, but he realizes that he’s stuck. He’s stuck, and the dick inside of him won’t pull out.

He freaks out, not understanding what’s going on, but he can’t move all that much anyway, so he’s forced to lie there, on the floor, along with Jisung, feeling particularly full, as well as split open. Judging from the steady, slow breathing next to him, he figures that Jisung must have fallen asleep, and Chan wishes that he could have passed out halfway through this experience, just so that he wouldn’t have had to suffer through all of it.

He looks up and makes eye contact with Minho. His boyfriend looks apologetic, sad, and concerned. But, Chan doesn’t want any of it. Minho’s horrible. He’s awful for being aroused at how horribly Chan has been treated. So, he looks back down, and lies there.

Nothing about this is comfortable. Not the hard floor underneath him, not Jisung’s cock still keeping him open, not all of the cum inside of him, not the feeling of betrayal and hurt that he's experiencing, and definitely not all of the burning pain that his body is going through. He lies there, and lies more, trying to think, but his mind is blank. Time passes, though how much time exactly is unknown, and the blankness takes over him.

Chan doesn’t know when, but he ended up falling asleep. And, in his sleep, he can feel relief. He feels like he can breathe and move again, but he’s too tired to do any of that, so he just sleeps more. In his sleep, he hears an odd, rhythmic squelching noise, but he doesn’t care enough to open his eyes and figure out what it is.

He just wants to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> well, that was something. if you've made it this far, thank you, feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment, i would appreciate it


End file.
